russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Remastered A Manila Sound (under IBC Records on August 30, 2013)' #Tell Me Where It Hurts (composer: Diane Warren, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Pag-ibig Ko'y Ibang Iba (composers: Vic Sotto, Chito Ilacad) # Langit Na Naman (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Binibini (composer: Joseph Langsang, Lucas Paredes) # Very Special Love (composer: Michael Lloyd) # Salawahan (composer: Constantino de Guzman) # Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal (composer: Alex Mallillin) # Kung Aminin Kong May Asawa Na Ako (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Di Mo Pansin (composer: Rey Valera) # Ikaw Ang Aking Mahal (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, Edward Rigor, arranger: Albert Tamayo) # Kasi Naman (composer: Ella del Rosario) 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Amy Nobleza #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Dear Heart) (composed by Odette Quesada) - Nadine Lustre #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Dear Heart'' #''Abra Gayuma'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Freshmen: The Boy Love (under IBC Records on January 20, 2014)' #Dito sa Puso Ko (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Fool Again (composer: Freddie Saturno) #No One Else Comes Close (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Joey Generoso) (music video) #Ikaw Na (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Soledad (Westlife) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #When I See You Smile (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #After the Love Has Gone (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Every Now and Then (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Eraserheads: The Return of the Band (under IBC Records on January 11, 2014)' This album composed of 7 revivals and 3 original songs. #Video Killed The Radio Star (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Jeepney Lang (original) (composer: Ely Buendia and Marcus Adoro) (music video) #Manila (Hotdogs) (composer: Ely Buendia) #Pasensya Na (original) (composer: Raimund Marasigan) #Ako si Superman (composer: Rey Valera and Ely Buendia) (music video) #Paniwalaan Mo (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) #Kung Magkaibigan (composer: Ely Buendia) #Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko (composer: Ely Buendia) #Sugod Lakas (original) (composer: Ely Buendia) #She's The One (Robbie Williams) (composer: Ely Buendia) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 19, 2014)' Ten songs in English and three songs in Tagalog (including one song in Taglish). A teen music for Janella in categorizing as adult contemporary, pop, rock and dance sound in her style. #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Yakap (Charice) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Only You (composer: Freddie Saturno) #How Can I Not Love You? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Strong Enough (Stacie Orrico) (composer: Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno) #We Could Be In Love (composer: Paolo Santos) - feat. Paolo Santos #I Love You Boy (Timmy Cruz) (Taglish) (comnposer: Mon del Rosario) #I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Friends 4Ever (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Unsaid (composer: Marlo Mortel) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (composer: Christian Martinez) # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze with the looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composer: Lito Camo) (music video, the video also feature on-screen partner Andrei Felix) As a grand launch on the final episode of the Sunday noontime variety show It's Partytime on February 23, 2014 where she was a mainstay performer. Janella sang the lead single Yesterday's Love. 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #I Need to Know (Barbie) (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Aria Clemente #Tasya Fantasya (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Willy Cruz) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Anna Luna'' (Abby Bautista) #''Gaya ng Dati'' (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (Cristine Reyes) #''Only Me and You'' (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) #''Tasya Fantasya'' #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (Joe D'Mango) #''Friends 4Ever'' (Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga) #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on July 27, 2014)' A rock music for Marlo in categorizing as soft rock, pop rock, folk, country and alternative rock sound. #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on July 23, 2014) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Dapat Malaman Mo (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Easy (Faith No More) (composed by Christian Martinez) #All I Ask Of You (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Walang Ganon (composed by Marlo Mortel) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 29, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Aria Clemente # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - Freshmen # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Pop Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 10 foreign and 4 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People Alone, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Holding Out Hope To You, Lovin' You and Dance with Me. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Marc Santos) (music video) #I Don't Want You to Go (originally by Lani Hall) (composer: Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Goodbye's Not Forever (originally by Ella May Saison) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composer: Christian Martinez) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranger: Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Love Me Like The First Time (originally by Brenda K. Starr) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composer: Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Forever (originally by Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez) (soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno and Marlo Mortel) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Holding Out Hope To You (originally by Michael English) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Give Thanks (composer: Henry Smith, arranger: Denis Quila) #I Love You Goodbye (originally by Celine Dion) (arranger: Marc Santos) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Andrei Dionisio) (music video) 'Harana: Breakout (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist (the boyband categorizing as P-pop, OPM, pop rock and soft rock sound in a style).: #Ebony and Ivory (Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #LDR (composed by Kennard Faraon) #The Longest Time (Billy Joel) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Close to Heaven (Color Me Badd) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #I Found the Masterpiece in You (Atlantic Starr) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Obvious (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I Have a Dream (composed by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus) #Kumusta Ka (composed by Rey Valera) (music video) #Promise Ain't Enough (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: A Love Lorn Classics... Jeffrey Hidalgo Live! (under IBC Records released on May 15, 2015)' A Love Lorn Classics... Jeffrey Hidalgo Live! is the first live album by Filipino singer Jeffrey Hidalgo, released on May 15, 2015 in the Philippines by IBC Records. The album is composed of fifteen revival tracks from the 1970s up to the 1990s, all of which he had covered live. It was recorded overnight on May 1, 2015 at the Music Hall, one of the premiere lounges in Metrowalk, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, backed by basic rhythm section, a grand piano and a string section, while being watched by an audience composing of specially invited fans. It was released in the Philippines in our CD and DVD formats. To date, the album has been certified Platinum by the Philippine Association of the Record Industry. All tracks were produced by Neil C. Gregorio. #Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) #The Greatest Love of All (composers: Michael Masser, Linda Creed) #Till I Met You (composer: Odette Quesada) #We All Fall in Love Sometimes (composer: Elton John) #How Can I Fall? (composers: David Glasper and Marcus Lillington) #Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Cecile Azarcon) #We're All Alone (Boz Scaggs) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Suddenly (composers: Keith Diamond, Billy Ocean) #In Your Eyes (composer: Dan Hill, Michael Masser) #You Are My Everything (composer: Calloway) #You Are to Me (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #The Gift (composer: Jim Brickman) #Say You'll Never Go (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) #Only Reminds Me of You (composers: Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers, St. Paul) #To Love Again (composer: Odette Quesada) #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? (composers: Michel Legrand, Alan and Marilyn Bergman) - feat. Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Got to Believe in Magic (composers: Charles Fox, Stephen Geyer) #I Believe in You (composer: Gino Padilla) #Heart of Mine (composers: Bobby Caldwell, Dennis Matkosky, Jason Scheff) 'Marlo Mortel: An Older Once (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' #Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Everyday (James Taylor) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Both in Love (Tito Mina) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Fixing a Broken Heart (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel and arranged by Janno Queyquep) (music video) 'Gabbi Garcia: Pure Gabbi (under IBC Records on November 20, 2015)' Pure Gabbi is the first studio album by Filipino teen actress Gabbi Garcia who became a singer and dancer. It was released on November 20, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. Pure Gabbi is a dance album as Gabbi’s venture in the music industry through the dance and eurodance sound. Heal My Broken Heart was released on November 22, 2015, on 89 DMZ and YouTube as the album's lead single. I-Swing Mo Ako was released on February 2, 2016, as the album's second single. #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) (music video) #I-Swing Mo Ako (disco eurodance) (composer: Carlos Agawa) (music video) #Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Promise for Life (TЁЯRA WORKS) (original pop ballad) (composer: Albert Tamayo) #Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch) (composer: Rez Toledo) - feat. Somedaydream #I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (original disco) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Dreamin’ (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Hand in Hand Toward Eternal Life (INC Christian Music) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #May I Have This Dance (Marvic Sotto) (disco eurodance) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Hero (Papaya) (composer: Melchora Malibog) 'Harana: For You (under IBC Records on January 11, 2016)' #Seasons in the Sun (Terry Jacks) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #Best of My Love (Eagles) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #Swear It Again (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) #Para Sa Akin (composed by Christian Martinez) #The Tracks of My Tears (Go West) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Heaven by Your Side (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Ale (Nasa Langit Na Ba Ako) (composer: Bodjie Dasig) - feat. Alyssa Angeles #Thank You For Being A Friend (Andrew Gold) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Westlite) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sana Naman (Side A) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #For You (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Keith Cruz: Secret Love (under Ivory Music and Video on March 15, 2016)' Secret Love is the debut studio album by The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, released in the Philippines on March 23, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #Wishing On A Same Star (Girlfriend) (composer: Diane Warren) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Sayang Na Sayang (composers: Ben Escasa, Choy Lopez, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Secret Love (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Ikaw Pa Rin (composer: Marizen Yaneza) #I'll Always Stay In Love This Way (Nina) (composer: Boy Katindig) #I Miss You (Boyz II Men) (composer: Lynn Malsby, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #The Girl Is So Right For Me (composer: Joey Generoso) #Kaba (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #My Golden Girl You Are My Life (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Parang Baliw (Sharon Cuneta) (composer: Keddy Sanchez) #You and I (Madleen Kane) (composer: Freddie Saturno) 'Gerald Santos: Rebound in the Lovers (under IBC Records on April 7, 2016)' #A Million Miles Away (composer: Robert More) (music video) #Hanggang Langit (composer: Louie Ocampo) #If I Should Love Again (composer: Barry Manilow, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (composer: George Canseco) #The Old Songs (composer: David Pomeranz) #Truly (composer: Lionel Richie) #Hold Me (composers: Michael Masser, Linda Creed) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay (composer: Mon Torralba, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry) (composers: Craig David, Mark Hill) #Ngayon Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) (music video) #I'll Face Tomorrow (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Sings An OPM Remake (under IBC Records on June 28, 2016)' Jeffrey Hidalgo sings an OPM writters: Rey Valera, Willy Cruz, Ryan Cayabyab and the late George Canseco. #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Melvin Morallos) #Walang Kapalit (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (theme song from Fantasiko) #Maging Sino Ka Man (Martin Nievera) (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Homer Cang) #Tayong Dalawa (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Maging Akin Ka Lamang (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Pangarap na Bituin (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Araw Gabi (composer: Ryan Caybyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Kahit Ika'y Panaginip Lang (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Paulo Zarate) #Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Kailan (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Tito Cayamanda) #Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Kapantay ay Langit (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Paulo Zarate) 'Hans Mortel: Ako Po Si Duterte (under IBC Records on July 1, 2016)' The novelty album was a reference to the President of the Philippines (Pangulo ng Pilipinas), Rodrigo Duterte since June 30, 2016 at his inauguration. #I Like to Presidente (Noynoy) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Super SONA (composed by Christian Martinez) #Batang Duterte (parody of Tatlong Bibe) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ay Pangulo (composed by Lito Camo) #Bahay Duterte (composed by Christian Matinez) (music video) #Naku Pangu (composed by Lito Camo) #Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (composed by Alemar Neon Constantino Daragosa) #Mr. President (composed by Lito Camo) - feat. Abra #Digong Hotline (composed by Lito Camo) #Pangulong Pula (composed by Christian Martinez) Note: *I Like to Presidente (Duterte) (Cory Aquino as Corazon, Fidel V. Ramos as FVR, Joseph Estrada as Erap, Gloria Macapagal Aroyo as PGMA and Noynoy Aquino III as PNoy) 'Hype Five: Millenial Boys (under Ivory Music & Video on July 2, 2016)' Millenial Boys is the debut studio album by the Filipino boy band Hype Five, released in the Philippines on July 2, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #Celebration (composers: Ronald Nathan Bell, Claydes Charles Smith, George Melvin Brown, James "J.T." Taylor, Robert Spike Mickens, Earl Eugene Toon Jr., Dennis Ronald Thomas, Robert Earl Bell, Eumir Deodato) #Wala Na Bang Pag-Ibig? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Wildflower (Color Me Badd) (composers: Doug Edwards, David Richardson, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Ipagpatawad Mo (Janno Gibbs) (composer: Joey de Leon) #For You (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Rainy Days and Mondays (composers: Paul Williams; Roger Nichols, arranger: Albert Tamayo) 'Janella Salvador: Janella Sings A Love Duets (released on July 5, 2016)' #First Love Never Dies (composer: Louie Ocampo) - feat. David Archuleta #When You Love Someone (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composers: Carole Bayer Sager, Marc Shaiman, Anita Baker) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Perfect Combination (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composers: Narada Michael Walden, Preston Glass) - feat. Michael Pangilinan #Terrified (composers: Kara DioGuardi, Jason Reeves) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Somewhere Out There (composer: James Horner, Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil) - feat. Miguel Aguila #I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You (composers: James Horner, Will Jennings) - feat. Michael Pangilinan #What Kind of Fool (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composers: Barry Gibb, Albhy Galuten) - feat. Marlo Mortel #How Deep Is Your Love (composers: Barry, Robin, Maurice Gibb) - feat. Gerald Santos #Bella Notte (This is the Night) (composer: Christian Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Lagi Na Lang (composers: Boying Alano, Leah Navarro, Nonong Pedero) - feat. Miguel Aguila #True Love (composer: Cole Porer) - feat. Marlo Mortel 'Grae Fernandez: Pure Love (under PolyEast Records on January 11, 2017)' Pure Love is the debut studio album by Filipino singer, fomer Gimme 5 member and Bida Best 2016 grand champion Grae Fernandez, released in the Philippines on January 11, 2017 by PolyEast Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #I.O.U. (composers: Kerry Chater, Austin Roberts) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Dahil Sa Pag-Ibig (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno. arranger: Marc Santos) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composer: Cecile Azarcon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Kung Di Ikaw (original) (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario, arranger: Tito Cayamanda) #When I Met You (composer: Jim Paredes, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang? (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Cherryz Mendoza #Give Me A Chance (composer: Odette Quesada) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Gabbi Garcia: Gabbi Reloaded (under IBC Records on January 24, 2017)' The album contains a revival disco hits from the 1970s and 1980s that will be transformed into eurodance. #Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You (composer: Barry Gibb) (70's) (bubblegum dance) #Hot Stuff (composers: Pete Bellotte, Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) #Mamma Mia (composers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson) (70's) (eurodance, techno) #The Boss (composers: Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson) (70's) (eurodance, house) #Take Me Home (composers: Michele Aller, Bob Esty) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) #Shine On (composer: George Duke) (80's) (bubblegum dance, europop, techo) #I'm In The Mood for Dancing (composers: Ben Findon, Mike Myers, Bob Puzey) (80's) (eurodance) #Physical (composers: Steve Kipner, Terry Shaddick) (80's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance, techno) #Somebodys Watching Me (compsoer: Kennedy "Rockwell" Gordy) (80's) - feat. Janella Salvador (eurodance) #I Am What I Am (composer: Jerry Herman) (80's) (eurodance, techno) 'Ysabel Ortega: Ysabel (under Able Music International, Inc. on February 24, 2017)' #For All of My Life (composer: Reggie Hamilton, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Kaibigan Lang Pala (composers: Rey Palac, Bernadette Gutierrez) #I Need Your Love (original dance) (composer: Robster Evangelista) #Anyone Can See (composer: Irene Cara) #Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (composer: Fifth Dimension) #Reflection (composers: Matthew Wilder, David Zippel) #When You Wish Upon A Star (composers: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington) #My Love (original) (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Till It's Time (composers: Freddie Saturno, Tito Cayamanda) #What About Love? (composers: Lemar Obika, Fitzgerald Scott) #Ikaw Talaga (original dance) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Say You'll Be Mine (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig (coposer: Bodjie Dasig) #Boy (I Love You) (composer: Snaffu Rigor) 'Raisa Dayrit: Raisa (under Ivory Music & Video on March 7, 2017)' Raisa is the debut studio album by The Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, released in the Philippines on March 7, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #Shake It Baby (composer: Norman Caraan, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Bossing Girl (original) (composer: Vic Sotto) #Babae Po Ako (composer: Edwin Morallano, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Ang Girlfriend Kong Boyfriend (original) (composers: Vic Sotto, Bojam de Belen) #Tango Boogie Cha Cha (composer: Lito Camo) #Sayawan Na (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Dulce Tirah Tirah (composer: Rolly Fernandez) #Lucky Girl (composer: Lito Camo) 'Joyce Abestano: Joyce Party (under Ivory Music & Video on April 18, 2017)' Joyce Party is the debut studio album by The Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, released in the Philippines on April 18, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #Crush on You (composers: Jerry Knight, Aaron Zigman, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Trending (Taglish) (original dance song) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #I'm Feeling Sexy Tonight (composer: Ed Formoso) #Dancing Wonderland (original dance) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Blah, Blah, Blah (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Magic Parade (DDR) (Lea Drop feat. Katie Dellenbach) (original dance) (composer: Tom Taus) #Pretty Talaga (Taglish) (original dance-rock) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Get Your Sparkle On (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #Mr. Disco (Tagalog) (composer: Norman Caraan) #Dance for Me (original dance) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) Note: *A recording studio from Ivory Music & Video on March 3 (at 6PM), April 1, 2017 for recording session and April 6, 2017 by shooting the music video for Crush on You. Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records